


trying patience

by neverlasting_legend (splitdevotion)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Imprisonment, Power Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-13
Updated: 2014-02-13
Packaged: 2018-01-12 04:26:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1181884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/splitdevotion/pseuds/neverlasting_legend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter is done being kind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	trying patience

The first time she went into the cage was weeks after she returned to Neverland.

.:.

She refused to talk to Peter or at least in any pleasant terms but he insisted on pestering her wherever she chose to escape to.  

“It’s not so bad, Darling.”

“You remember how much you enjoyed playing our games?”

“The boys missed their mother.  Didn’t you miss them too?”

That had made her feel a twinge of guilt but she stamped it down.

It was the reason why she refused to go back the camp despite being alone in Neverland’s vast wilderness.  She knew how easy it would be to fall back into that complacency she had when she first came to Neverland.  How easy it was just to _forget_ about everything she left behind. 

If she went back, eventually she would fall back into that role.  The role of mother to lost boy-children and she just couldn’t.  For a boy who detested all that came with adulthood, he was so ready to push her into a role that a child like herself should not fill. 

She had wanted to once, she wants to remind him, and that had earned her the Pan’s ire.

She would not let herself this time though.  The Lost Boys were _his_ creatures she reminded herself viciously.  She would not be fooled by small reaching hands and sweet open faces that reminded her of her brothers. 

Frustrated, Peter growled, “Why do you stay out here?  Why won’t you come back home?”

“This _place_ is not my home!” she had screamed then – _cried_ at that wicked boy who had _lied_ to her –  who had tricked her into coming back to this island _he_ banished her from.  “My home is in London!  My home is where my family is!  You _took_ me from them!  You _kidnapped_ me!”

He had seethed then, years of living in a place where time had no value had made him patient but he was still a _boy_ and a ruthless one at that.

“ _Fine then_ ,” he sneered, “If you insist that you’re a prisoner here in Neverland than I’ll _treat you_ like one.”

 “ _Boys!_ ” he barked and like dogs, boys of all ages began to shuffle out of the dark and into the little clearing she had chosen for the night. 

“Your _mother_ here doesn’t like the house we’ve built so we’re going to build her a new one,” he smiled and it was a cruel, mean thing.  “Something smaller, I think.  And arid.  Perhaps a cage.”

She paled, thinking of the cages she had seen Peter hang in the trees – scattered all around the island to hold unlucky pirates who dared to dock without permission and the occasional beached mermaid the boys thought would be fun to leave out to dry like a fish.

The boys themselves looked uneasy at this.  They didn’t lock one of their own in those cages.  Only outsiders and Wendy was their mother wasn’t she?  The Pan had said so.

But the Pan was also the one giving the order.

Wendy panicked when she saw the boys begin to mill around the clearing, some disappearing into the foliage only to come back with twigs and vines.

“No, _Peter_ , I’m – “

He moved so fast, it took her a moment to process the pain from the splintered bark against her back and that his hand was now clamped tight over her mouth.

“You had your chance,” he growled, “Maybe when I decide to let you out, you’ll be more appreciative of what I’ve given you.”

He had Felix bind her wrists and ignored her as she tried apologizing.  She watched as the poles were laid down, and the ends bound to one another.  Watched as they raised the walls and constructed the prison she had been so sure she was already in.

She gave another pleading glance for someone, _anyone_ to help her but she didn’t know why she bothered.

_No one went against the Pan,_ she remembered as she was pushed into the cage and heard the lock click into place.

_Not even Mother_.

.:.

He had her in the cage for barely a week.  Allowed her to cry and plead until it became apparent that he was quite content to leave her hanging with no company.  Magicked everything she needed to survive minimally into her cage so the boys would have no reason to speak to her.

On the eighth morning, he let her down himself.  Held out his hand for her to take and closed the door behind her as if he were her gentleman caller receiving her from a carriage rather than her jailer.

She was docile as he led her back towards the heart of the island and did not protest when he sat her down next to the fire and called for one of the boys to bring them breakfast.  She ate the food that was laid in front of her with a numb absent mind and did not say a word when the Pan kept her company throughout the day with a jovial mood despite her lack of conversation.

That night, she allowed herself to be tucked into a soft bed and softer comforter and did not cry when the Pan placed a kiss upon her forehead until after the door closed.


End file.
